


冬日可爱

by CirraDarling



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, 美丽光
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirraDarling/pseuds/CirraDarling
Summary: CP：美丽光Author：糊冷冷Rating：NC-17Warning：第三人称乙女向，是冬一老师的稿子，隐婚设定





	冬日可爱

少女进入伊修加德时正是夜晚，她着一身轻软的时下流行的蛋糕百褶裙，脚步无声无息像一只真正的猫。她不怎么怕冷，雪花落在她光裸的肩上，很快化去，变成湿湿的水迹。  
她的脚步在博雷尔家族的府邸外停留，并不怎么亮灯的房间里便亮起了灯，随着少女被高大的等候许久的男人迎入府邸，那明灯很快熄灭了。在这千年的古城里，这是实在不算起眼的一幕，如果忽略故事的主角的话。

“你穿得好少，不冷么？”男性精灵的话里透着忧虑，他穿着伊修加德贵族常有的衣服，拉着少女冰凉的手，少女顺势拥住了他的手臂，将自己靠了上去，他无奈地摸了摸她柔软的头发，“你比平时高了一点，我的光。”  
——我的光，通常男人不这么叫她，更多的时候，更正式的场合，他叫她冒险者，叫她光之战士，叫她英雄阁下。他也只能这么叫她，但这是夜晚，是私底下，光也不是光之战士，是一位与情人幽会的名为光的少女，正如他并不是伊修加德的议长大人，而是叫艾默里克的男人。  
“我穿了高跟鞋，可以离你更近一些。”英雄阁下小小地跺了跺脚，她发现鞋子上带着污泥，一定把进来时的地毯给弄脏了，但她不在意，猫魅族和精灵族的身高差有点大，她有时候烦恼于这一点。艾默里克想要亲吻她时只需要弯下腰，而她亲吻他时踮起脚尖都够不到，这太不公平了。  
“嗯。”艾默里克的眼里洋溢着笑意，昏暗的烛光下看得不甚清楚，只是偌大的府邸里只剩下他的笑声和两个人的脚步声。  
“我想亲亲你，”光忽然要求道，“是我亲你，你低下头就好。”  
于是，在红毯的中央，艾默里克弯下腰，光踮着脚尖，抱着艾默里克的脖子，在他的嘴唇上不轻不重地咬了一口。艾默里克有些吃疼，但很快女孩子香软的舌头又在边上滑动，颤颤巍巍地想要探入里边，可是不得其法。他把女孩按在了怀里，张开唇吃下那狡猾的舌头，两个人吻在一起，难舍难分。少女在唇舌间发出的呻吟更是让热油泼入冷水，艾默里克只觉得胯下硬得发疼，差点就像按着少女在地毯上直接交欢了。  
“我还没洗澡，”光在艾默里克想解开她衣服时推拒着，她摇了摇头，“先洗澡嘛！”  
艾默里克只得忍下口干舌燥，少女香软的身躯让他联想起以前有过的许多淫靡回忆，他一方面觉得自己实在是太过亵渎心中的女神，一方面已经浮想联翩了。  
“听你的。”艾默里克吻了吻光的额头。  
“我好累，你抱我”英雄阁下的声音透着十足的娇嗔，她伸出双臂，艾默里克把她横抱着，离了地面，他们一路上楼，说些说不完的情话，最后把光小心地放在柔软温暖的床榻上。  
“我去试试看水温。”艾默里克已经让仆人准备好了，他知道光的习惯。  
等光回来时，他发现房间里的许多蜡烛都被光点上，而她坐在床铺前，脚不住地摇晃着，脚尖勾着高跟鞋的一角。  
艾默里克眼神一暗，他伸手去捉，但是光存心使坏，不让他抓到。艾默里克抓住了她光滑的小腿，贴在自己的脸上。  
“至少也应该穿丝袜呀，”艾默里克还是觉得光穿得太少了，“我的光。”  
“你想要脱我丝袜？……你要是喜欢的话，我下回就穿丝袜来。”少女显然是想岔了。艾默里克猛烈一咳，但是又忍不住想那样的光景，索性含糊地承认了他还没来得及想但是一想便是香艳至极的事情。  
伊修加德的议长阁下跪在少女的面前，为她摘下雪白的镶有金丝的高跟鞋。  
“……为什么今天穿得那么好看？”艾默里克扬起眉毛，他揉着少女有些红肿的脚踝。  
“当然是……最近金蝶游乐场的时尚品鉴，”光故意这么说，“才不是因为要见你呢。”

“我抱你去洗澡？水温现在应该可以了。”艾默里克站了起来，他轻而易举地把光抱了起来，移步到隔壁的浴室。  
正当艾默里克把光放在一边的椅子上，光拉住了他的袖子，要求道：“我好累，我要你帮我洗。”  
艾默里克没办法拒绝来自少女的任何请求，而这个请求可以说是馈赠了。少女直接闭上了眼，一动不动，艾默里克等了一会儿才意识到他要做点什么。他手忙脚乱地为少女脱下身上这件价格不菲的裙子，以非常郑重的不碰到皮肤的脱法。他想了一会儿才猜测女性洗澡时应该会把胸衣和内裤一起脱了，可是少女还是没有帮助他的意思。  
艾默里克小心地将胸衣的搭扣解开，少女的丰盈就跳脱而出，明明已经看了许多回，也亲自用手用唇就丈量过的部位，但在这样的情境下，还是让艾默里克觉得心跳加速。等他定了定心神，将少女微微湿润的蕾丝内裤也褪去时，他发觉他手心冒汗，而胯下硬挺着。他尽量不去看她姣好的面容，丰满的胸部，幽静的草丛，细长的腿，后来干脆闭着眼睛，把光抱起，放到了足够大的浴缸里。

接下来就好办多了，艾默里克震惊于自己的定力，他细心地给少女的身子打上泡沫，留意着不碰到少女身上的疤痕，好一会儿，房间里只有热水流动的声音。  
“不行，艾默里克你太温柔了！”光终于睁开了眼睛，她看起来一点都不满意地。  
“嗯嗯？”艾默里克正给少女的头发上玫瑰味道的洗发水，他的鼻尖上有着泡沫，他伸手拂去。  
“你明明在最开始就有反应了，为什么不直接在大厅里就……”光有些难以启齿，但两个人实际上肉体交合过太多次了，她很快就恢复坦然的样子，“就要了我呢？”  
“可是你会想要洗澡……而且那边太冷太硬了，你会着凉。”艾默里克认真地说，这个话题对他来说有点不可思议。  
“好吧，那时候是我拒绝了你……那现在呢，明明浴池很大，你可以直接进来……你脱我衣服时就没有对我心动吗？”光那时正闭着眼睛，不知道自己的恋人为自己如何苦恼，她差点要怀疑艾默里克对自己的心意了。  
“我觉得光你不会喜欢这样的……”艾默里克磕磕绊绊地解释着，他苦笑地看向早就有了弧度的裤裆，“我当然……早就为你动情了。”  
“你这个笨蛋，偶尔玩一些花样都不会。”光气鼓鼓地自己搓起了长长的头发，侧过身将泡沫给弄干净……说好的贵族在性事上有一千零一种花样呢。  
好一会儿，背后的男人都没有动静，光也在后悔自己是不是太刁难这位正经的贵族青年了，或者说她的想法太隐晦了，对方并没有完全理解。她正想道歉，便发现胸前的软肉被一双大手给揉捏住，她嗯的一声身子一软。

艾默里克从背后抓住少女柔软湿滑的胸部，以极为色情的手法揉搓着：“光，你喜欢这样吗？”  
他的声音不再是温柔的，百依百顺的，而是带着他作为贵族和上位者命令的口气。  
“如果英雄阁下执意想要这样的话……”艾默里克继续说，他的手指捏起光的乳头，来回按揉拉扯着。  
光被摸到全身发软，但与此同时，她发觉她全身都兴奋得颤抖。她回过头，看见暗淡的灯火下，艾默里克像是雪狼一样充满侵略感的眼睛，但是她很快看不到了，艾默里克吻住了她的嘴唇，攻城略地。  
“那就如您所愿。”艾默里克轻声地说，与此同时，光的腿间被手指给侵入，热水一瞬间涌了进去，也冲散了光夹紧双腿时流出的一股蜜汁。

这个浴缸容纳两个人有些挤了，但是这也让两个人密不可分地贴在了一起。艾默里克没有脱衣服，他的衬衫湿透了，有着略微粗糙的质感，贴着少女的背部，让她微微发痒。  
光靠在艾默里克的怀里喘着气，艾默里克的手指正在她的小穴里快速抽插，她的手无意识地抚慰自己的胸部，沾了水的乳房又湿又滑，摸起来的手感好得不得了，光自己都有些着迷了。艾默里克一边吻着光的后颈，一边感受内壁层层叠叠的挤压，在光的气息越来越粗重而小穴也夹得越来越紧时，手指猛地抽出来，带出来了汩汩的湿液。  
“呜……我还要……”还在揉捏自己乳房的光不明白为什么艾默里克不继续了，她在男人的怀里挣动着，难耐地缩进了小穴，期待着更多的抚慰。  
艾默里克的手指悬在了光的面前，光主动地将刚刚还在自己小洞里玩耍的手指含在了嘴里，手指玩弄着舌头，光不住地流出口水，滴在胸前。  
花穴很快再次被填满，下一次进来的就不再是手指，而是粗大的肉棒，许久没有外物造访的花穴被男人的肉棒一点点撑满。不论两人做了几次，对猫魅族少女来说，男性精灵的性器实在太大了，平时艾默里克总会润滑充分，到了光真的完全适应他的尺寸时再插进来。而今天的扩张不到位了些，润滑不充分的后果是撕裂的疼痛。但疼痛让光更加兴奋，她抓着艾默里克的手放在自己的乳房上。  
“摸我……”少女直白的邀请简直让男人理智崩坏。  
艾默里克将光胸前的丰盈揉成各种各样的形状，他一边吻着她的脖子后颈，一边往上顶弄，光被顶得花枝乱颤，深处早就流成一边，酸软成了春水。  
“呜，我想要……看你的脸……”光呜咽着要求道。  
“英雄阁下想要什么，就自己来。”艾默里克打定主意今晚不再随便满足光的要求，就当小小的惩罚吧。  
光刚起身，就双膝瘫软，重新坐了回去，花心被肉棒撞得又爽又痛，强烈的刺激也让艾默里克低吼出声。来回数次之后，花心被研磨得不断流水，最后还是艾默里克不忍心，将她不轻不重地托起，等她好不容易从浴缸里爬起来时已经浑身酸软了。  
光面对着艾默里克挨蹭着坐下，她以前就觉得他好看，在床上时就特别好看。她近乎痴迷地吻上艾默里克的嘴唇，将他的嘴唇当成果冻，猫咪吃鱼想必也是这样。艾默里克习惯了光有点痛的吻，她喜欢在他身上留下印记，唇边可以说是吃饭时不小心咬到，脖颈上的说是虫子也许会有人信，锁骨的胸前的后背的横竖看不到，就更加变本加厉，有时候艾默里克怀疑自己家的光可能是哪来的小野猫。他们的关系不能被世人知晓，那是光仅剩的叛逆。

光的手指在艾默里克的手臂上留下浅浅的划痕，她看够了艾默里克的脸，便想着让小穴吃入肉棒，她之前小高潮了几回，但始终没有淋淋尽致地释放过。她挣扎着撑着男人的胸膛，但周遭都是水，湿滑得要命，花穴和男人挺立的前端亲密磨蹭着，但始终不得其法，小穴饥渴得淌出花蜜，在晃动中又融入温水里。  
艾默里克也不好受，他现在就想把肉棒埋进那个销魂的去处，可是看着水雾中努力吃下自己肉棒的光本身就是足够美妙的事情。  
“艾默里克……”少女有些气馁了，她叫着恋人的名字，声音柔媚得要滴出水来。  
“英雄阁下？怎么了？”艾默里克似乎是不知道发生了什么，他的声音矜持而有礼。  
“我弄不进去。”少女只能用手指聊以慰藉，但是掏弄了一会儿之后又觉得空虚得紧，粗大的肉棒就在自己的面前，可是怎么也插不进去。  
“您想要什么？我不明白。”艾默里克的手指玩弄着光肿大的乳头，往两边拉扯后又放开，摇荡出一阵乳波，然后再整只手包住肥腻的丰盈，轻轻地摇晃着。  
少女几乎要哭了，她用手指撑开嫣红的花瓣，温水从外面涌了进来，刺激得她双腿发软，差点摔倒在男人身上，她的话语里带着哭腔：“……人家想要吃你的大肉棒……”  
艾默里克最后的自制力也荡然无存，他握着自己挺立的肉棒，熟门熟路地寻到那个隐秘的洞口，他低沉地命令道：“光，坐下来。”  
光全身的力气一下子抽了空，直直坐下的后果是，肉棒一下子顶到花心，插到了子宫口。光几乎要爽到晕厥，酥麻的快感从交合处窜到全身，脚趾蜷缩在了一起，视线涣散。  
艾默里克也被光狭小的花穴弄得叫出声来，紧窄的小洞有规律的吸吮着他的肉棒，密密麻麻地挤压着他。龟头亲吻着子宫口，而子宫口卡着肉棒，似乎是想要你男人把精液直接射进去，方便受孕。

是插入的一瞬间，艾默里克就开始操弄起英雄的小穴，他把她推到高处，又让她重重下落，吃下自己的肉棒。  
“太大了……呜，好喜欢……嗯、嗯……”少女舒服得胡乱叫着床，小穴的每一处都被男人的肉棒算无遗漏地碾过，花心被高频率地撞击着，快感堆积得越来越高。  
“这么喜欢我的肉棒吗？这样插进去喜欢吗？”平常矜持有礼的贵族青年说着他自己都不敢相信的荤话，他觉得自己是疯了，光之战士是他的恋人，也是一位牢牢蛊惑着他的魔女。  
“喜欢……喜欢你的大肉棒……深一点……艾默里克，再深一点……”少女摇摆着曼妙的腰，也将腿分的更开，好让男人更方便地进行侵犯。  
男人低喘着回应少女的叫床声，将肉棒重重塞入又缓缓抽出，囊袋撞击着少女的阴户，发出啪啪啪的声音，与交合时的啧啧水声连成一片。  
少女搂抱着男人的脖子，两个人实在是贴得紧了，少女的乳头在男人的衬衫上摩擦着，被磨得又红又肿，白花花的乳波随着撞击的节奏上下摇晃。  
“舔我奶头……”少女也是在用命令的口气，但没有人能拒绝这样的甜蜜的差事。  
艾默里克将脸埋在少女的胸前，少女将自己的乳头送到艾默里克的嘴里，艾默里克选了一边叼住乳头舔弄吸吮着。上面和下面都被占用着，少女露出迷醉的神情。  
艾默里克调笑着怀中的少女：“我只要吸一口乳头，你下面就会夹得好紧……”  
光听不清艾默里克调笑的内容，她满足于男人给她的快乐，撞击的力度和深度将花穴里的泉眼挖掘得汁水淋漓。  
“我还记得第一次英雄阁下叫的床，那时候害羞得要咬着手背的英雄阁下，现在已经淫荡成这样了呢。”艾默里克咬着光毛茸茸的耳朵。  
猫魅族少女的尾巴正绕着男人的大腿，湿漉漉地磨蹭着，在插进去的瞬间，尾巴会稍稍绷紧，如果是在床上，尾巴会爽得翘起。  
不再调笑，也不想其他的，艾默里克握紧光的腰，对着光最敏感的花心抽插了数百下，光很快尖叫着高潮了，汁水不断地涌了出来，滚烫的蜜汁高于水温，流淌在两个人的交合处。  
淋漓的蜜汁也同样浇在花穴里驰骋的肉棒上，艾默里克也预感到释放的边缘。刚刚释放后的小穴滚烫灼热，痉挛的小穴比先前的更为紧致，肉棒坚定地破开肉浪，又迅速抽出。  
“你要射了……”光当然察觉到了艾默里克肉棒的状态，她从抽插的频率和形状感觉到了男人很快要射精了，高潮后的她酸软得不像话，但还是努力地配合男人的抽插夹紧了小穴。  
艾默里克的声音也越来越低沉，不时漏出几声低叫。喷发的刹那，艾默里克将肉棒抽出，想要射在外面，可光却依依不舍地追着肉棒，艾默里克倒退不及，直接在光的小穴深处中出了。精液冲刷着内壁，光在这样刺激中又小小的高潮了一次。

两个人拥着对方，好一会儿都只能听到对方的心跳声和呼吸声。  
“……里面好满，”光埋怨道，她用手指撑开小洞，可以看到乳白色的精液流了出来，“你射了好多，黏黏的。”她尝试着艾默里克的身上站了起来，但艾默里克拉住了她，不由分说地把她重新拥在怀里。  
光惊讶地发现艾默里克又硬了起来，他挺立着的肉棒在她的双腿间磨蹭，她刚想抗议，肉棒就轻而易举地噗嗤一声地插了进去。  
光很快就忘记了自己想说什么，要做什么，小穴讨好地含着入侵的巨物，而她也只能叫着床迎接狂风暴雨一般的操干，她又高潮了几次。艾默里克甚至也不再在光的外面射精，每次都插到最深处，有一回艾默里克蛮横地插进了光的子宫口，将精液直接射进了子宫里。

等光再次在欲望中醒来时是她发觉自己的视角天旋地转，艾默里克站了起来，而且正走出浴室。而她被迫着抱着他的脖颈，双腿紧紧缠着他的腰肢，她全身上下的支点就是和艾默里克相连的小穴。  
“不要……会摔下去的……”光觉得害怕，可是这样随着走动，小穴主动地套弄粗大的肉棒，肉棒一下一下地撞到最高处，让光爽到说不出话。  
艾默里克抱着光，从浴室走到了卧室，身上的水和交合处的蜜汁流淌了一路。艾默里克把光放在了床上，他才慢条斯理地扯下自己身上的衣物，扔在一边。他分开光细长的双腿，从正面进入，光搂紧他的背，将吻献了上去。  
两个人的胸紧紧贴着，经过一个晚上的蹂躏，少女的乳头已经红肿得不像话，在空气中和男人的磨蹭着，又痛又爽。  
光又被操干了一会儿，她满足地闭着眼，感受黑暗里的性爱。在毛皮上热汗淋漓的，反倒没有在水里舒坦，可是又有其他的滋味在，真是妙不可言。

过了不久，休息了一会儿后的光被艾默里克再次抱起，然后到了某处，小穴被从后面进入，这是她所熟悉的体位，唯一奇怪的是，她发觉四周光线忽然变得明亮。  
少女好奇地睁开眼，等她看清面前的事物时，尖叫出声。  
她看见周围全是自己点上的蜡烛，而面前的少女满面桃花，雪肤上漾着春情，饱满的乳房随着身后的操干摇晃着，被操到没办法合拢的小穴还贪婪地吃着肉棒，亮晶晶的湿液在烛火下如此明晰……  
“是……是镜子？”光用手捂住了脸，她明白自己在性爱上有限的放荡，但真的看到自己淫荡的样子让她害羞，但镜中的景象又是让人如此着迷，她小心地从指缝中偷看，又紧紧地闭上眼。  
罪魁祸首仍不紧不慢地在少女的花穴里进出：“光，睁开眼睛……”艾默里克的声音温柔而不容拒绝。  
光的手被男人拿下，光被迫看着自己被男人操干时的样子。她一边感受着肉棒在自己体内的冲撞，一边看着粗长的东西不可置信地进入了紧窄的小穴，长长短短。长的时候就是抽出来的时候，短的时候就是狠狠地撞击花心的时候，光的感觉也变得从未有过的敏感，很快，光的小穴又淅淅沥沥地流出了水。  
“看到了吗……你那么湿，水都流出来了。”艾默里克故意放慢了速度，让光感觉到蜜汁的流动，听到两个人交合时粘腻的水声。  
“呜呜……我不要看了……好害羞……”光闭上眼睛，抽抽搭搭地别过了脸，可是男人的声音在耳边不断回响。  
“每次我抽出去时，小穴就会恋恋不舍地夹紧我……你看……”与艾默里克声音相对的是，肉棒不小心抽出了小穴发出的啵的一声，和再次挤入小穴的噗嗤的声音。  
尽管嘴上不愿意承认，但光越来越湿的小穴证明了她有多动情。光又忍不住瞪大眼睛看着镜子里陌生的少女被干得汁液横流，被干得潮吹，蜜汁喷上面前的镜子，哗啦啦地流下，看着男人在小穴里射精，肉棒抽出时白浊的液体和自己分泌的淫液堵都堵不住。  
烛火不知什么时候熄灭了，但黑暗中仍有心惊肉跳的呻吟和喘息。

光被干到晕了过去，醒来时是黎明。微光从窗帘间漏出，不管多么疲惫，是掌握生杀予夺在战场上挥舞兵器的疲惫还是与恋人鏖战一夜享尽春情后的疲惫，光总能在黎明之时醒来。哪怕此刻她全身酸软，下半身失去了知觉，但是她还是睁开了眼睛。她发觉自己全身是干净的，想必是艾默里克在完事后给她洗了澡，她还发觉乳尖有一丝丝凉意，是涂了消肿的药膏。她轻轻笑了起来，她没什么力气翻身，就伸手握住了沉睡中男人的手。  
“外面好像又下雪了……冬日真可爱啊。”光的喉咙沙哑，叫了一夜床，没办法不沙哑，可是连唇间似乎都被塞了甜甜的薄荷水，多半有桦木糖浆的味道。  
光又回味了一遍唇间的味道，一定是桦木糖浆的味道，搞不好是艾默里克偷偷喝了桦木糖浆，吻了吻她。少女的话语里多了几分甜蜜的埋怨，她小声地呢喃着：“冬日没你可爱。”

终


End file.
